


Life Choices II

by Father_Of_Death



Series: Life Choices [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FML, M/M, im existential, its life choices pt.2, listening to tøp, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Choices II

drums are faded, the sticks cracked and broken;

the ukulele is sitting on the garage floor, untuned and dusted over;

  _ **it begs to be played,**_

_**to be picked up again.** _

this life was too short for them to be used up of life

  _why? why so short!_

the ukulele begs

            **why so forgotten? forgotten!**

 the drums chime in

 

those players have been long forgotten, one a spirit of their former-self

 

the younger one, the shorter one, the one with the voice to soothe over the aches of the former has long ceased to visit these bare walls

'it shall never be the same' they said as they had rubbed the strings of sorrow, of pain. these strings were all-too familiar. 

this was pain.

 

             **TRUE PAIN**

**TRUE SORROW**

**TRUE LIES**

it'll be over soon,

  over quickly

it'll be over soon buddy.


End file.
